


She's Perfect

by iluvmyavocadosowhat



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29683374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iluvmyavocadosowhat/pseuds/iluvmyavocadosowhat
Summary: How twisted it is to fantasize about someone you certainly should despise?
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon, Kim Minji | JiU/Lee Siyeon
Comments: 12
Kudos: 43





	She's Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> English is my third language. In fact, I've never written [fan] fiction in English. I'm testing the waters with this one-shot. Please, enjoy. 
> 
> I would suggest you to listen to "Perfect" by Selena Gomez while reading this short piece [as it was loosely based on the lyrics].

A cold fog descended upon the roofs of an old European town. Distant city lights reflected on the window of a hotel room where the silence crawled over the two strangers.

Two female figures lied on a spacious bed – one lost in a deep sleep and the other one lost to her deepest thoughts.

Some things felt like a burden to Minji as if some specks of dust whirled above her head. Sometimes she wondered if she ever knew the girl lying next to her. Sometimes she begged herself to let go of her.

Her fingertips lightly touched the soft skin of the girl’s cheek. She left the trail of her touch up down to her neck and felt Siyeon’s heavy breathing on her skin. Minji tucked black strands of hair behind Siyeon’s ear and smiled to herself at the sight. She wanted to memorize every little detail about the girl lying next to her. She wanted this false feeling of peace to last a little longer. 

On sleepless nights like this Minji liked to travel back to the day she met Siyeon for the very first time. How she had a grand idea to find inner peace on the streets of little European towns and took a month-long vacation from her duties as a liberal art professor at Seoul University to pack her stuff on the same day and walk the streets of Prague the next one. And little did she know she’d meet another wandering soul in a local café that served the best pastry in the area. When she gracefully walked through the doors Siyeon was over the counter – they locked their eyes, chuckled a little, and clicked as the dancing autumn leafs in the air before inevitably falling to the ground. 

There was no particular reason why Siyeon left her home or at least she never voiced it to Minji; she lived here and there never leaving traces behind. The past Minji thought Siyeon was a mysterious young lady trying to find her place in this world by changing cities, changing hobbies, changing lovers. Present Minji knows Siyeon is no-one but a fugitive.

She felt Siyeon’s body suddenly tremble. The dreams were visiting a younger woman again. Minji moved closer and hugged Siyeon tightly. It wasn’t the first time but each time Minji prayed it was the last. In her sleep Siyeon begged for someone to come back for her. Each time she’d hear the same name over and over again pronounced with a different colour palette.

_Bora, Bora, Bora._

The name carried agony, desire, longing, anger, sadness, and love. The name made Minji shed tears on lonely nights away from her beloved one. The name she dared to say out loud and taste it on her lips.

_Bora._

It didn’t feel displeasing but rather familiar to hear the name fall from Siyeon’s lips tonight. Sometimes Minji dared to wonder what the woman of Siyeon’s dreams looked like. She even dared to fantasize Siyeon with the woman of her past. Sometimes Minji would dream of _Bora_ , too.

Tears were streaming down Siyeon’s cheeks when she woke up in Minji’s arms. She gasped for air but quickly moved away from her embrace to blankly stare at the ceiling. And Minji felt like a stranger in the same bed with someone who will never be hers. Siyeon just like water slowly flowed through her thin fingers. She couldn’t catch her.

_Bora._

She hated the thought of Siyeon loving another woman, and yet she couldn’t help herself but imagine how perfect the other woman must be to have such a strong grip on someone like Siyeon. It was a mistake to think she could ever replace her. A broken heart will mend over time but it will always ache for the first love.

Silence in the room was repeatedly interrupted by the heavy breathing of Siyeon who tried to calm herself down. She was biting her trembling lips with such strength Minji was afraid it would bleed again.

“Please, stop.”

She reached out her hand and touched Siyeon’s face slowly turning it to the side. She wiped her cheeks and left her fingers to follow the trails of tears. 

“Why?”

A pair of fierce eyes fixed on Minji’s face. But it felt like she didn’t see her; Siyeon was looking right through her. She mocked her for carrying over something so little but as the humiliation washed over Minji, she didn’t back off.

“You will hurt yourself.”

Siyeon only scoffed at the notion with a wide smile that didn’t reach her eyes. Minji felt like she was floating in the deepest sea and no-one was there to rescue her. And Bora’s name echoed in her mind like a distant siren that won’t make it on time. Minji couldn’t hold it back anymore. She was tired of pretending she doesn’t see right through Siyeon, too.

“It’s okay to remember her even if all you wanted was to forget,” Minji breathed out all the air she’s had in her lungs. “But don’t let those memories suffocate you,” she whispered. She held her fists so tight her knuckles turned white. Her voice was trembling.

“You barely breathe when you are with me.”

Minji said it so quietly that she was afraid the younger woman didn’t catch the words. But Siyeon has heard enough for the rising anxious feeling to dredge up her senses.

“I’m twisted why don’t you understand?” Her voice almost broke. She sounded so desperate but so sure. As if she’s said the same phrase countless times before.

“I said it before to you,” Siyeon paused. “You won’t fix me.”

She rose from the bed with a fierce movement before Minji grabbed her by the waist and hugged her from the back.

“But I’m twisted, too.”

It was a cry rather than a statement. Tears streamed down her face as she pressed her body closer to the woman she was losing with each breath. 

“Fuck off.” Siyeon raised her voice, anger washing over her senses.

“Go away and just leave me alone.”

“I won’t.”

It was a burden for the both of them. But Minji kept holding her arms around Siyeon tightly even if it hurt. She replayed the same scenario in her head and it made her feel stuck in time. She felt so small and helpless. Minji wished she could turn screams into soft words of love. But all she heard was breathless,

“Shut up.”

Siyeon tried to break free from Minji’s embrace but the woman used all her strength to press her closer like she was holding onto Siyeon for her dear life. 

“No.”

The word echoed in Siyeon’s head until the silence of the room swallowed it completely.

Sometimes Minji felt the presence of a third person in the room as if the woman of Siyeon’s dreams was watching them from afar. The thought poisoned her mind. How twisted it was to imagine the woman replace her? But Minji knew they were nothing alike.

 _But maybe I should be more like her_ , she thought.

Minji breathed in and out. She hated herself for the intrusive thoughts that visited her mind. She couldn’t trust herself. The lines of right and wrong blurred before her eyes. The only thing she was confident in was her feelings for Siyeon. Her heart desired her, ached for her, and loved her.

“Don’t go.”

She breathed out the words. She felt Siyeon’s body tremble again. The silence followed but she never let her embrace loose. Suddenly the woman in her arms turned around and faced her. Siyeon’s eyes were puffy and red, and she was biting her lips so hard it was bleeding. Minji’s hand unconsciously reached out to wipe the blood but Siyeon stopped her and buried her face into Minji’s palm instead.

“Kiss me.”

The look she gave carried something words would never explain. And without hesitation Minji drew her closer and kissed her gently and deeply. The taste of blood and tears has mixed with the taste of pleasure but that’s how Siyeon made her feel – she showed her pure heaven and then painted it all blue.

As they fell on the bed and made love tangled in white sheets, Minji didn’t care if Siyeon would think of another woman. Because deep down she thought of her, too.

_And she was perfect._

In a few stolen moments before the rise of a new day, Siyeon leaned her head in the crook of Minji’s neck and quietly whispered, “I do care about you.”

Minji kissed the crown of her head softly replying, “I know, baby girl. I know.”

But deep down she knew Siyeon doesn’t. After all, she’s a fugitive who forgot the reason why she ran away.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading it. Don't hesitate to drop your thoughts in the comment section or dm me -> twt: @iluvmyavocados.


End file.
